This invention relates to a razor blade, shaving member, razor blade unit, a shaving system and a shaving unit, all including a razor blade having a tubular upstanding wall and defining an annular cutting edge and hereinafter referred to as "units".
More particularly, this invention relates to units which may be resiliently mounted to provide a close, comfortable shave with a high degree of freedom from nicks and cuts, regardless of the shaving technique used.
Wet or dry shaving devices having a single blade or foil formed with multiple cutting edges are known. Typical of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,068; 2,983,041; 2,989,804; and 2,614,321. Wet or dry shaving systems having one or more blades with an internal cutting edge are likewise known. Typical of such patents are U.S.' Pat. Nos. 4,336,651; 3,702,026; 3,465,436; 2,632,242; 2,598,711; 2,556,208; 2,359,584; 2,279,682; 2,223,286; 1,973,631; and 1,159,647. Such prior art units cannot be resiliently mounted to provide a close, comfortable shaving with the high degree of freedom from nicks and cuts, regardless of the shaving technique used.